Traffic control signal person at road construction sites, school crossings and accident scenes are barely visible to motorists, especially at night and during bad weather. At road construction sites, the entire road is sometimes blocked an a road crew may consist of a group of men who have little protection from the oncoming motorists who may not see the traffic control person and a serious accident may result.